The instant invention relates generally to archery products and more particularly to broadhead arrow tips employing retracting blades retained by a pin. Such broadhead arrow tips have movable blades that are stowed during flight and deploy upon impact. The blades are stowed during flight to provide reduced aerodynamic drag during flight. Upon impact the blades are deployed to an extended position that enlarges the cutting profile of the arrow tip. The blades of such broadhead arrow tips can become dull and/or chipped after use and can be replaced by driving the pin out of the tip with a pin punch, removing the old blades from the tip, inserting the new blades into position in the tip and then driving the pin back into place. The step of driving the pin back into place is usually accomplished by holding the pin in place with needle nose plyers while driving the pin into the tip with a hammer. The step of driving the pin back into place requires care to properly align the pin with the tip to prevent damage to the pin and/or the tip especially since the tip has a cylindrical shape which tends to roll as the pin is driven back into place. It would be an advance in the art if a device where discovered that better facilitated the step of driving such a pin back into place.